The present invention relates to a support structure for furniture, shelves, display stands or the like with at least one vertical column and at least one crossbar releasably connected thereto, in which the column consists of tubular column sections between facing ends of which at least one coupling member is arranged having a laterally projecting portion engaged with the crossbar. In a known support structure the aforementioned kind plugs are inserted into the facing ends of the tubular column sections in which the projecting ends of the plugs are formed as hollow cones. The plugs are formed with threaded bores into which threaded pins are screwed. Straps are placed between the facing ends of the plugs onto which the crossbars are stuck. The load supporting ability of this construction is rather limited and the connections for the crossbars interrupt the cylindrical outer surface of the column. Another support structure of the aforementioned kind is also known in which the facing ends of the tubular column section are provided with inner screw threads into which nipples with outer screw threads are screwed, in which the nipples are pot-shaped or tubular and slitted from one of the ends thereof. The crossbars have end portions fitting into the slots. The last-mentioned construction is expensive to produce and its carrying ability is also limited.